powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie
Will KyoryuCyan, KyoryuGray, KyoryuViolet and Kyoryu Silver return? - Louisnguyen forgot to sign this post :No one knows more than this article states. Only 12 rangers are confirmed. Please remember to sign your posts using ~~~~ in the future. The Possible main villian of the film Do you think that Deboth's Creator could be the main villian of this film?. because he didn't make an physical appearance in the 100 years after film and the only Kyoryuger related media left is this teamup film. If he later is revealed to be the main villian, he could revive Chaos, Endolf, Killbolero and Icerondo and teams up with the Shadow Line to finish Deboth's job or revive this one to finish his job. I hope that later Yayoi is confirmed to appear in the team up movie Mantor98741 (talk) 02:09, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :That is not confirmed at this time. My Theory about the Film This is just my version that could happen in the film if some characters are later confirmed to appear. Deboth's Creator and Remorseful Knight Arslevan arrive on earth to stop the Kyoryugers and revive Deboth to finish his job. Similar to Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger, the Kyoryugers (6 main + Yayoi) are defeated by the Creator and Arslevan, they captured Amy and sended the other 5 to three diferent Shadow Towns (Except Daigo who managed to escape from the attack). Meanwhile the ToQgers fought a Shadow Monster and Kuros, but during the battle they are helped by Yuko Fukui (As Kyoryu Cyan), Shinya Tsukouchi (As Kyoryu Gray) and Daigo himself who managed to found the ToQgers to help him to save the other Kyoryugers. Daigo with the Futabain Zyudenchi clones the Drill Ressha and the Hyper Ressha to help the ToQgers to enter and use their Powers in the Shadow Towns. In the first Town, Akira and Mio found Yayoi and Utchy. In the Second Town, Kagura and Tokatti found Nossan and Ian. In the Third town, Hikari found Souji and both have a little fight. Meanwhile Right and Daigo try to locate Amy but Deboth's Creator found the Castle Terminal and team-ups with the Shadow Line to help him to revive Deboth by using Amy as a source of Brave to turn it into Dark Brave and fill it into Dark Zyudenchi. During the battle, The ToQgers and the Kyoryugers fight Deboth's Creator, Arslevan, a revived Chaos, a Shadow Monster, Zorima and Kuros. During the Mecha Battle, ToQ Raibow and Gigant Kyoryuzin are defeated but by Daigo's Imagination Gabutyra becomes once again into Kyoryuger Ressha and combines with ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin and they defeats the creator. Mantor98741 (talk) 02:33, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Nice theory, but stuff like that needs to go on the Power Rangers Fanon Wiki or on Rangercrew or Rangerboard, not here. Image and the title in it. So with the new image on the page presumably showing a logo for the new film, are we able to translate that and get a title for the film? Especially as it seems to suggest that Kyoryuger are being billed before ToQger? Garhdo (talk) 15:38, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :That image does not relate to the VS movie and has therefore been reverted. It was out five months ago at least, as seen here: http://www.tvnihon.com/node/2171. Resshas This is only just a hunch, but it is possible for the other Kyoryugers besides Kyoryu Red to get their own Resshas, Like Nobuharu's would be called Stegotchi Ressha, Souji's would be Zakutor Ressha, and so on. What do you think? MacKing (talk) 21:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Toqgers can assume their child forms?!? After finishing watching Station 39,Ive seen another trailer for Toqger Vs Kyoryuger,And ive seen the child versions of the Toqgers doing an Toq Change (For some seconds). Its still unknown is the Toqgers can assume their child forms but lets wait til the movie is launched AgentSonic2 (talk) 16:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC)AgentSonic2 :Apparently they can't do it at will, a monster did it. Utsusemimaru gets turned into a baby too. Extra Kyoryugers Based on the movie official website there are also present the extra kyoryugers in the film.While we are sure about cyan,gray and violet identities,how could we be sure about silver's identity? Patrick.cesare (talk) 17:40, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they were all confirmed in a Japanese magazine. Garhdo (talk) 00:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::That's right. They were confirmed in a scan. All 10 Kyoryugers are present. And given the identities of Cyan, Gray, and Violet one can determine which Silver it is.